nicktheultimaswordwielderfandomcom-20200215-history
Sunspot
Sunspot has the ability to draw solar energy from the sun, making him one of the most powerful members of the group. Often described as a teachers pet by the other new recruits, Sunspot was one of the new recruits who managed to stay with the Institute when mutants were revealed to the public. He helped defeat Apocalypse and his Horsemen. Origin Roberto first manifested his superhuman mutant powers when, at the age of fourteen, he was playing in a championship soccer match for his school team in Rio de Janeiro. Motivated by racial hatred, a boy named Keller and another member of the opposing team knocked Da Costa to the ground. The hot-tempered Da Costa retaliated by tackling Keller, who began brutally beating him. It was then that, without being aware of what was happening to him, Da Costa first manifested his superhuman strength. His body and clothing temporarily turned black in the process, and he inadvertently hurled Keller away from him. Confused and frightened, Da Costa sought help, but both the other players and most of the spectators panicked and fled. However, his girlfriend,Juliana Sandoval, who had been watching the game along with Emmanuel, stood by Roberto in his time of need. Roberto's powers came to the attention of Donald Pierce, the renegade White Bishop of the Inner Circle of the Hellfire Club. Pierce sought to murder any superhuman mutants he could find. Pierce's mercenaries failed to abduct Roberto, but kidnapped Juliana instead. The mutant telepath, Professor Charles Xavier, founder of the X-Men, had learned of Pierce's plan to kill Roberto and sent his colleague, Dr. Moira MacTaggert, and the young superhuman mutants, Karma and Psyche, to help da Costa. Roberto agreed to meet with Pierce's men in order to obtain Sandoval's release, but the mercenaries refused to free her and intended to kill both of them instead. During a fight one of the mercenaries fired at Da Costa, who had returned to normalcy again, but Juliana leaped in front of Da Costa, taking the fatal bullet herself. Anguished with guilt that Juliana had died protecting him, Da Costa vowed to take vengeance on Pierce. Bobby joined Karma, Prof. Xavier, and another young mutant, Wolfsbane, in tracking down Pierce and they succeeded in defeating him. Power and Abilities Evolution: A side effect of the experiments Gideon preformed on Sunspot, cause a rapid acceleration of his mutant gene. This change also causes his mutant gene to continuously evolve, making all his powers and abilities stronger as time passes. The constant evolution of his mutant gene also gives him new powers/abilities. Superhuman Conditioning: The mutation of Sunspot's genetics has increased his conditioning, both physically and mentally, to superhuman levels. Superhuman Stamina: Sunspot has a highly efficient muscular structure, that eliminates the fatigue toxins his body produces, allowing him to preform physical activities for long durations of time. Superhuman Strength: The limits of Sunspot's strength is unknown, both in Solar Form and outside his Solar Form. Sunspot has been seen using his superhuman strength when not in his Solar Form. Sunspot can increase his physical strength at will by adding more energy to his cells. The original limits of his strength allowed him to lift 25 tons. Since then, his strength has increased, allowing him to lift 50 tons effortlessly. There's no limit to the extent of Sunspot's strength: It constantly increases based off of the stored energy in his body, the intensity of the sunlight, progression of his powers, and the constant evolution of his powers. Superhuman Durability: Sunspot's skins, bones, and muscles are extremely tough and dense (due to his mutation); He can endure far more damage then normal humans and most superhumans. His durability provides his body with the needed protection to be able to lift the massive weights. His durability also prevents his muscles from tearing or straining, while lifting heavy weights. Recently, Sunspot has been seen withstanding the impact of a eighteen-wheeler moving at 100 mph and remain nearly unharmed. Superhuman Agility: Sunspot's agility, balance, and bodily coordination are beyond the natural physical limits of even the finest human athlete, finest human specimens, and most superhumans. Superhuman Reflexes: Sunspot can react at the speed of light. His mind and eyes can process information so fast, that time appears to slow down, allowing him to react accordingly. Superhuman Speed: Sunspot can move at great speeds, easily surpassing supersonic speed. Because Sunspot is constantly absorbing solar energy, he can easily move at the speed of light. He is immune to the effects of high speed travel including friction and inertia.The limits of his speed aren't known, partly because he can add energy to his cells increasing his speed. Flight: After Gideon's experiments, Sunspot began to test out his new found powers and discovered that he was able to project blasts downwards in order to achieve flight. When he had not fully realized this ability, Sunspot would leave a small trail behind him as he flew, that would represent the solar energy that he was emitting. Now however, Sunspot is able to release his energy in order to achieve flight without having to leave any kind of trail. He can fly at the speed of light without any difficulty, however, his normal "cruising speed" has been stated to be 150 mph. His top speed has yet to be determined. Superhuman Senses: Sunspot has extremely accurate senses (sight, hear, smell, taste, and touch), beyond that of normal humans. To what extent his senses are heighten is unknown. Invulnerability: When Sunspot's powers first manifested, he did not have a heightened sense of invulnerability; The evolution of his mutant gene has made him incredibly resistant. Sunspot is capable of withstanding high amounts of impact forces, deflect high-caliber bullets, sustain himself when exposure to temperature/pressure extremes, and powerful energy blasts without injury. Self-Sufficiency: Sunspot constantly absorbs solar energy and can generate his own energy, both which supplements his cells and body; He can go without sleep/rest, food and drink, survive unaided in space, and his body evacuations can become unneeded. Sunspot can also sustain himself in any environment. Weatherproof: Sunspot is unaffected by the weather; His movements, actions, and senses aren't hindered by the weather in any way. Superhuman Regeneration: When Sunspot powers first manifest he was only able to recover from minor injuries, as his powers progressed, he's developed a healing factor that his similar/ somewhat superior to Wolverine, allowing him to recover from serious/fatal injuries with great efficiency and speed. He can rapidly recover from any disease, poison, virus/bacteria, or any biological threat. He can also regenerate lost/destroyed limbs, muscles/organs, and nerves. Because Sunspot can absorb energy, he can increase the extent and efficiency to which he recovers/regenerates. Sunspot's ability to heal keeps him at optimal health and his physical prime, granting him immense longevity. Energy Generation: Gideon exposed Sunspots body to massive amounts of solar energy in order to test the limits of his solar absorption. After these experiments, Sunspots body was overloaded with solar energy, and later became able to generate his own energy. At first he was only able to generate solar energy, but as his power progressed, he's become able to generate different types of energy. The energy he generates can be used for various purposes which include: weapons, concussion beams, and enhancing his powers/abilities. Absorption: Sunspot can drain any material, substance, or form of energy. He can integrate them into his body and the their capabilities and become stronger physically. *'Energy Absorption: '''Sunspot can absorb different types of energy, to enhance his powers and abilities. He can release massive amounts of energy from his body at once in' 'every direction, causing devastating damage. Sunspot can absorb energy and energy-based attacks into his body and re-release it as a different type of energy. He can also redirect energy-based attacks back at whoever or whatever discharged it. Sunspot has learned how to absorb energy from the light the moon projects. He becomes stronger, faster, more durable, etc. when he comes in contact with moonlight. When Sunspot first learned he had the ability to draw energy from the stars themselves, the energy that they project only marginally boosts his powers, because by the time it reached Earth it had diminished. Since then, he's learned how to fully harness the power from the Stars, greatly increasing his powers/abilities. Sunspot is constantly absorbing energy directly from the Sun, even at night. Although never stated, Sunspot absorbs large amounts of Solar energy (even at night), this is evident due to the fact that he is able to maintain his powers at a high level, with no signs of strain on his body. When Sunspot first gained his powers, he was only able to absorb energy directly from the Sun during the day, and then his powers would diminish greatly at night. His ability to harness the power of the Sun has greatly increased; Even if a Solar Eclipse occurs, he still able to absorb large amounts of the Sun's energy. Sunspot has learned to absorb cosmic energy and utilize it in various ways; He can channel the absorbed energy into his strength, durability, and regeneration. Sunspot has learned to absorb kinetic energy (the energy created by movement) and use it to augmenting his strength and regeneration of his body. When absorbing kinetic energy, Sunspot becomes very hard to to fight and can make opponent(s) incapacitated. Sunspot can drain energy from individuals and objects. He can drain physical energy from a target or group, making the affected physically weaker (or causing them extreme fatigue) while gaining their strength and stamina. *'Heat and Light Absorption: '''After the experiments that Gideon performed on Sunspot, he gained the ability to absorb Heat and Light into his cells to augment his strength and his other powers/abilities in the same way that he is able to do with energy from the Sun, and other sources. It's unknown if he would have been able to achieve this fineness over his abilities if Gideon had not experimented on him. Solar Energy Manipulation: After Gideon exposed Sunspot to massive amounts of Solar Energy, he eventually gained the power to generate and control solar energy. His cells convert solar energy into energy usable by the body; This energy is stored through converting molecules of ADP (adenosine diphosphate) in his cells into ATP (adenosine triphosphate). The energy is released when necessary by breaking a chemical bond in the ATP molecules, converting them back to ADP. Sunspot's body becomes cloaked in darkness because he drains all the ambient light from his skin. He has the ability to re-channel solar energy, and uses it for a variety of purposes. Sunspot has the ability to generate items or weapons out of solar radiation energy, and concentrate solar energy into abeam of destructive force (capable of incinerating anything in its path). Having control over solar energy, gives Sunspot a wide array of other ablities and capabilities. Solar Form: When Sunspot activates his power to its truest potential, he assumes a dark form devoid of light (that is at its most prime state to absorb solar energy), because he drains all the ambient light from his skin, and his eyes have a completely white corona; In his Solar Form, Sunspot is immensely stronger, faster, and durable then normal humans. Black globes can be seen floating around him, as well as a field that is either bright yellow or white, while he's in his Solar Form. Photokinesis: Sunspot has the ability to generate, manipulate and absorb light particles. He can project light in intense waves when he absorbs and re-channels solar energy and absorb ambient wavelengths, making himself stronger. He can also use light to heal himself and others. Sunspot is able to bend the light around him to become invisible. He can generate blasts of photon energy, create force-fields/shields of light, and if necessary ride light-waves in order to fly. Sunspot can use light particles to create constructs and holographs, and is able to mentally repel photons bringing an area in total darkness. Fire Manipulation: Sunspot can generate, manipulate/control, and absorb fire. Sunspot is immune to all forms of Heat and Fire; His skin and entire internal body are also immune to all forms of Heat and Fire. Fire/flames simply add to his abilities and his mutant metabolism is able to easily convert them to augment his abilities, this includes heat powers that are directed at him, as well as heat that is present because of weather conditions. Sunspot has also been seen with the ability to absorb the energy that fire gives off and has remained unharmed while walking through it. Sunspot is also immune to electricity, and remains unharmed when electricity is used against him. Sunspot has the ability to project heat in intense waves when he absorbs and re-channels Solar Energy from any part of his body, to raise the temperature; Sunspot can also absorb heat into his body to lower the temperature in his immediate area. He can project and absorb heat directly into/from people, causing intense discomfort to their fluctuating body temperatures. After Gideon exposed Sunspots body to massive amounts, he later gained the ability to fire blasts of heat and concussive force. Sunspot also has been seen with the ability to project light without having to fire these blasts in order to light up certain areas of darkness. Sunspot can create nova flames, however, the exact temperatures of his nova flames are not known. Sunspot can also surround his entire body in nova flames and can maintain his Nova Form indefinitely. Sunspot can release all of his body's stored energy in one, intense, omnidirectional "nova-burst," which can reach well over 1,000,000 degrees; This violent discharge uses massive amounts of his bodies energy at once. Sunspot has the ability to generate and manipulate dark fire, (the destructive aspect of fire) that is inextinguishable by normal means, in the exact same way as normal fire. He can turn dark fire into various tools, objects, weapons and other items. He can also use dark flames to create semi-living constructs and other structures of varying permanence. Because dark fire is so power, Sunspot can use it to inflict varying levels of pain on others. Sunspot has learned how to generate and manipulate Hell-Fire, by tapping into the Sun's destructive power. He can project Hell-Fire from his hands, eyes, mouth, in the form of any object or creature he imagines. He can channel Hell-Fire into any object in his hands, instantly making it into a weapon. Sunspot can form walls of Hell-Fire and form it into any shape or structure. Sunspot can use Hell-Fire to inflict various levels of pain. Sunspot has the power to generate and manipulate cosmic flames under any conditions, even the vacuum of space or underwater. The flames are so intense that matter is destroyed without leaving a trace. His control over the flames is so powerful, they only burn what he wants them to. Radiation Control: Sunspot can manipulate subatomic particles to generate and emit intense radioactivity. Sunspot is also immune to all radiation, and its effects. He can absorb different types of radiation and use it for various purposes (augment his strength, durability and even regenerate of his body); He's able to turn radiation energy into various tools and structures. Sunspot can generate radiation to melt objects, release electromagnetic pulses to disrupt technology (biological or technical), and cause a nuclear detonation. Sunspot can form armor around his entire body made of radiation (that glows a bright yellowish green); The armor grants him further protection and gives him a physical boost. Plasma Manipulation: Sunspot has the power to generate and manipulate all forms of plasma (fire, electricity, solar flares, light, etc); He's immune to its effects and doesn't become overwhelmed by the large amounts of energy. He is able to project concussive dark plasma energy blasts from his hands, with about 20 tons of force behind them at their most powerful. Sunspot has the physical ability to envelop his entire body or portions of his body with plasma (which ranges inches from his body), creating armor. In his Plasma Form, his body is no longer solid; Projectiles that are not melted pass harmlessly through his body. Anger Empowerment: Professor X has worked extensively with Sunspot, in order to help him control his anger. He's taught Sunspot how to keep a level head in strenuous situations, and not let his anger get the best of him. The Professor has also helped Sunspot figure out and understand why he's so hot headed. With the help of Professor X, Sunspot has learned to channel his anger into unlimited amounts of power, while remaining in complete control and in a calm state of mind; The madder he gets, the more powerful he becomes. Now that he has learned how to control and utilize his anger, Sunspot is able to use it to fuel his powers and abilities. Decelerated Aging: Sunspot is always drawing power from the Sun, therefore, he ages at a much slower rate then normal humans, somewhat similarly to Wolverine. Sunspot's aging is further slowed by his ability to regenerate at such a quick rate. Category:Protagonists Category:X-Men